A Secret to the Grave
by kbear0314
Summary: Bellarke one shot. Snow surprised everyone at camp. And in the struggle to stay warm Clarke realizes she has a secret of her own.


Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respected owners.

It was freezing in the drop ship and Clarke bit her lip to try and stop the chattering of her teeth. Winter had stormed their camp over nignt, taking everyone by surprise as the warm weather disappeared for the foreseeable future. Within few hours the once green ground was piled knee-high with powdery snow and more than half the camp was suffering from a wicked cold.

The temperature continued to drop and by four pm the 95 prisioners who were still alive had cramped themselves into the drop ship. Clarke had set up a makeshift infirmary on the bottom level of the ship and while she took care of the sick downstairs, Bellamy had helped the healthy members of their camp settle into the remaining space in the upper levels.

It was as cramped as a broom closet, but even the little bit of warmth the thin metal of the drop ship provided gave them a bigger chance of survival, nevertheless it was still has cold heck and even with the thick wool blanket wrapped around her, her nose was numb from the cold. She could only how bad the Grounders were feeling at the moment.

A loud cough from the other side of the drop ship caught her attention and Clarke quickly hurried over to the bed side of a small boy. The sight of him made her heart clench, he was small barely ten years old, but unlike the rest of the hundred the dirt and blood on his skin just made him seem younger. Sweat from his fever poured stubbornly down his brow as he twitched in his sleep. The obvious discomfort of being too cold etched in his every move.

With a sudden jerk his blanket tumbled off his frail form on to the slushy ground. The boys eyes tore open, horror striking his every feature as he breathed heavily, evidence of his nightmare. "Hey, it's alright," Clarke whispered rubbing soothing circles on his back, "Everything's alright."

His heavy breathing slowed as he fell back to sleep. Clarke laid his head carefully back on his pillow, humming a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. She eyed the soaked blanket by her feet and frowned at the blue-tint that hinted the boy's skin. His blanket would never provide enough warmth to keep him alive, the thought of this little boy laying in the grave next all of the others brought tears to her eyes. She would not lose another patient, not to this winter.

Carefully she pulled the blanket that draped her own shoulders and tucked it's warm edges around the boy. He subconsciously snuggled into the wool fabric, letting out a satisfying sigh as color returned to his cheeks.

Clarke smiled at him fondly and picks sup the useless blanket from the ground. She hung it up to dry before making her way back to the unclaimed cot she slept In the infirmary.

Without her blanket her shivering only increased. She tucked her feet under her bum trying to warm her toes, and rubbed the sides of her arms furiously as she waited for the next cold victim to start fidgeting.

Hours later after trying to warm up by friction, breath, and walking around the infirmary, Clarke was startled to her the hatch of the drop ship open and someone head down the ladder. It couldn't be morning already, she thought as she huddled into the little heat her cot provided. She didn't look to see who it was, but she didn't need to as soon has he had opened his mouth, Clarke recognized who it was.

"Why the Hell are you not using a blanket?" Bellamy whispered yelled, from his place beside the ladder. His hair was tousled in sleep and from the frown on his face he probably thought she was as crazy as any Grounder.

"That little boy over there," Clarke shakily pointed at the boy's cot, before continuing, " needed..teeth chatter... A blanket...shiver... So I gave him mine."

Bellamy's eyes softened as he looked at the child, but the frown stayed in place, " that's no reason for you to freeze." He strode over to her cot his crossed arms draped in a thick, bright-orange blanket. "I'm fine," Clarke managed to say before breaking out into a cough of her own.

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, because that totally sounded like fine." "I couldn't let him die," Clarke encountered, her tone full of despair at the memory of who they've already lost.

"I understand, as long as you understand I can't let you die either," and with those words Bellamy wrapped his cloaked arms tightly around her shaking form. Clarke squeaked at the sudden contact, but couldn't help herself as she burrowed deeper into the hug, feeling the feeling come back to her toes, fingers and nose. Warmth filled her from both the thick fabric and the body heat of her sassy co-leader.

A sigh of content escapes her lips as they sank back into the fabric of the cot, it was nice to finally be warm. "Thank you," Clarke finally said looking up at the boy beside her. He smiled cheekily back at her, "What's with the blush, Princess?"

Clarke swatted at him, but with his arms clamped tightly around her it didn't do much good. She hadn't noticed she was blushing at the close contact until he brought it up and trying to stop it just made it grow brighter. "Shut up," she grumbled, but didn't pull back, she needed the warmth and she knew it was crazy but she felt completely comfortable where she was.

She snuggled her nose closer into his shirt, letting sleep finally take over Bellamy would watch the kids, just like she knew he would watch her to keep her safe. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to dream land, where she could be perfectly honest with herself she might had been blushing for different reason, she might had fallen for the idiot, and to have his protective side finally facing her she loved it, but that didn't mean she was going to tell him. No this was one secret she was going to have to keep to the grave.

 **A/N: I've decided I'm a better writer when I do one shots, I'm not very good at finishing stories I've started. I hope you guys liked this. This show has quickly become my favorite, I can't wait until the 3rd season gets on to Netflix.**


End file.
